Panic at the Disco Part Two
by Littleryokot
Summary: Continuation of Panic at the Disco part one. Is this the end of Panic? Last 2 chapters kind of short. Don't Complain! VERY LAST CHAPTER: That is the end. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Brendon had finally gotten up and walked out to the door.

"Hey Ryan, who was at the…" The door was wide open and a little bit of blood had been on the carpet.

"Oh god, not again." Brendon ran into James' room. The baby boy was gone as well.

Brendon screamed and threw anything he got his hands on. He quickly got on the phone with Camille. She was over in a heart beat.

"Do you know where he could have taken our Ryan and James?" Brendon shook his head as his tears trailed down his face.

The phone started to ring. Brendon quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Spencer's voice sounded weak.

"We found James." Brendon smiled.

"Is he okay, is he alright, did you find Ryan?"

"Yes, James is fine, we haven't found Ryan yet." His smile disappeared.

"Do what it takes to get him back, Spencer." With that the conversation was over. "Camille, they found James, but not Ryan." She sighed and hugged Brendon,

"It's going to be alright." The phone rang again. This time Camille answered. "Hello...Oh hello Jon…yes he is right here, hold on." She handed the phone to Brendon.

"Jon," She walked away.

"Jon, where have you…"

"Brendon, I know where Ryan is," Brendon's heart skipped a beat.

"Where is he, Jon, and how do you know he's there?" It was silent only for a moment.

"I-I helped kidnap him." Anger flew through him.

"Why the hell would you help that maniac?!" Jon didn't answer, just the sound of the phone being handed over to someone else.

"Brendon, I love you so much, how's James, is he okay?" It was Ryan. "Ryan…James is okay, he's home and you don't know how much I love you." Ryan had been crying, you could tell when he started laughing.

"I-I miss you, Jon's going to be bringing me back when maniac is gone."

"I wish you where here so I could fuck you so bad." Jon started laughing in the background.

"_Stop blushing, Ryan!_" "Shut up Jon!" Brendon smiled.

"Come home soon, Ryan," "_Ryan get off the phone, he's coming._" You could hear Ryan start crying again.

"I love you and James." The dial tone was heard. Camille walked in.

"Brendan, when is he coming home?" He smiled.

"Tonight." She smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Oh our Ryan is coming home!" James started crying. Brendon put Camille down and ran to the door.

Spencer was holding James. Brendon walked over to him and brought James into his arms. Brendon started crying again. Spencer started laughing.

"I'm such a baby," Spencer smiled.

"Did Jon call?" Brendon nodded while looking down at James.

"Tonight please be here, Ryan would like that and James too." Spencer walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Then let us wait."


	2. Chapter 2

They waited for almost fourteen hours. Brendon had fallen asleep with James in his arms Spencer had fell asleep in the chair, but Camille was still awake. She looked out the window for the hundredth time that night. She saw a car pulled up in the driveway. She ran over to Brendon and shook him lightly not to wake the baby. 

"Brendon, Ryan's home!" He woke up and quickly-but quietly-got up and ran out the door. 

Spencer had woken up as well, but stayed with the baby. Ryan looked out the car window as Brendon started to run out. He smiled and got out of the car. He started running as well. When they got close enough, Ryan jumped into Brendon's arm, smothering him with kisses. 

"Did you mean it, Brendon?" Brendon kissed him on the lip. 

"On the phone? Every word." Camille came running over. 

"Brendon, it's my turn," He put Ryan down. Ryan and his mother looked at each other for the longest time, before Camille tackled her son to the ground. 

"Oh my boy is back home!" Jon got out of the car. Brendon looked at him. Jon walked over to him. 

"Brendon," He was cut off when Brendon punched him. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. 

"Don't **ever** do that again, Jon, because if you do, I will hunt you like a dog!" Jon shut his eyes, letting the pain soak in. 

"I needed that punch, what I did was completely wrong I'm sorry." Ryan got up off the ground and walked over to him. 

"You're forgiven." He offered his hand to Jon, who gladly accepted it. They got inside and Ryan got quickly went to James. He wouldn't let go of him that night. James slept in between Ryan and Brendon that night.

The next morning, Brendon woke up to Ryan playing with James. 

"I think daddy's up, James." The little boy crawled over to Brendon and pulled at his nose. Brendon started laughing. Ryan smiled and kissed Brendon on the cheek. "Morning," 

"Good morning, love." Ryan went back to playing with James. Brendon watched him, then touched Ryan's arm. Ryan flinched and grabbed his arm. 

"Ryan, are you hurt?" He didn't answer. Brendon took that as a yes and lifted Ryan's sleeve up. Stitches were placed perfectly from his wrist to his shoulder. 

"That's why it took you so long to get back." Brendon stared at Ryan. 

"He- he never raped me, he-he just hurt me, he wanted me to die." James held Ryan's hand. When he noticed that his mommy was sad, he started patting Ryan's hand. Ryan smiled and tickled James' tummy. 

"The only thing that brought me back to reality was you and James, my mom could never snap me back, then I met you. I have to admit that I was scared when you told me you loved me, but I realized-after I ran away- that I loved you too." James yawned and slowly let go of Ryan's hand. 

He laughed and picked James up. 

"Someone's tired, come on let's put you to bed," Ryan got off the bed and walked into James' room. 

Brendon stood in the door way, watching Ryan put James in the crib. Once James was asleep. The two started walking toward the living room. Brendon stopped suddenly. Ryan noticed and turned around. 

"What's wrong, Brendon?" Brendon smiled. 

"I wanted to do something and I just remembered what it was." Ryan raised an eyebrow. 

"What was it?" 

"This." Brendon grabbed Ryan's face and kissed him. Ryan didn't react until about 3 seconds after. **(I think you know where this is going! X3 and the thrusting begins!) **

Clothes were left on the floor where they were dropped, you could see where Ryan held onto the wall and it was just heaven for Brendon and Ryan. The phone rang. Ryan answered it. 

"He-hello?" He was out of breath. 

"Hey Ryan, its Spencer…are you having sex right now?" 

"Ah! Call back please." Ryan moaned as he hung up the phone. Brendon licked his neck, tasting his sweat. This only made Ryan tense up. 

Brendon moved his lips close to his ear. Just his breathing made Ryan get goose bumps. He flinched a bit when Brendon pushed in again. I hadn't been painful until they became slower. Ryan felt every inch of Brendon. He couldn't handle the pain, but loved the pleasure. They both hit their points. Ryan clawed at Brendan's back and shut his eyes as tight as possible. 

Ryan had fallen asleep. Brendon smiled and kissed him on the lips before he went to take a shower. Ryan woke up an hour later. He started out in a daze. He rolled over, finding Brendon staring at him. Ryan smiled. 

"Camille's here with Spencer." Ryan sighed and threw the blanket back over his head. Brendon started laughing and joined him. 

"What's wrong?" He moved a little bit closer to Brendon. 

"I don't want to deal with people right now." Brendon kissed his nose. 

"Well to bad, get dressed, then come into the kitchen, so we can eat." Ryan smiled. 

"Is James still sleeping?" Brendon shook his head. 

"He just woke up." 

"Please tell me you two aren't doing anything." They lifted the blanket off their heads. Spencer and James were in the room. James started to move around in Spencer's arms. Ryan stretched his arms out. 

"Let me see my baby," Spencer plopped James onto Ryan's stomach. James started laughing as he held onto Ryan's fingers. 

"You're going to be a little one year old soon." James wouldn't let go of Ryan's finger. Ryan just smiled and kissed James' head. 

"I love you, James." Brendon smiled. 

"He loves you too, Ryan." James fell over on his tummy, yawning. Brendon leaned over, above Ryan's face. 

"And I love both of you." He kissed him then James. Ryan laughed. 

"Well we both love you too." Camille popped into the room. 

"Come on, Ryan we're going to take James to the park."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day. The sky was bright blue and everyone was at the park. James was put down on the ground. He soon ran over to the swings with Brendon right behind him. Ryan sat down on the bench and watched James dragged Brendon across the playground. Camille ran up to James, picking him up and throwing him in the air. Ryan smiled, got up and started walking toward them. He was stopped by a woman.

"Why are you here, do you want everyone to get sick?"

"Excuse me?" She got angry.

"You have to leave now!" Brendon looked over at the two.

"I am here with my boyfriend and son, I would like it if you left me alone." The woman grabbed her child and left. Ryan sighed and walked over to Brendon.

"You okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Mama!" The both looked over at James in shock.

"Did-did he just say…" Brendon nodded.

"He did." Ryan bent down next to James.

"Say it again, James, say mama." James smiled and clapped his hands.

"Fwha!" Brendon bent down next to Ryan.

"Come on James, say mama." The little boy looked between the two then pointed at Ryan.

"Mama!" Brendon had James in his arms in a spilt second.

"Oh, that's my boy!" James started laughing and slapped Brendon's shoulders. "Fwhabo!" The bush started to shake.

Ryan looked over at it. Suddenly two gumungess hands popped out and grabbed Ryan. Ryan started spazzing.

"Oh my god!"

"Wuh!" Brendon looked over right as Ryan was being dragged into the bush. "Brendon, help me!" He put James down and grabbed Ryan's ankles. The thing that was in the bush, let go of Ryan. James ran over to the bush.

"Ya ya!"

"Wuh!" This giant furry animal popped out. It was like a llama except…uglier. Sadly, the creature came home with them and stayed in the backyard.

By James' second birthday, Ryan was pregnant again. Spencer and Jon came over for James' birthday.

"Ryan, Brendon, you won't believe how many cd's we sold!" Brendon and Jon walked off. James ran over to Spencer.

"Uncle!" Spencer picked him up and hugger James.

"Hey little man, where's your mom?"

"Stop calling me that." Spencer started laughing.

"You've gotten big man." Ryan sighed and sat down.

"They say I'm going to have twins, but I think it's more like quadruplets!" "Mama, you not fwhabo." Chubba, the llama thing, poked his head through the window. Spencer jumped.

"What the he-heck is that thing?!" Ryan looked at Chubba.

"Oh, that's just Chubba, James brought him home one day last year." Spencer let James walk over to Chubba.

"Ha ha, Chubba, you scared uncle." A few of James' friends came over for the party.

There were a few crazy fans buzzing at the door, but that was about it. By the time the party was over, Ryan was asleep and James was playing with his new toys as Brendon watched him. A loud thump came from up stairs. Brendon looked up at the ceiling. "Ryan, you alright?" When Ryan didn't answer, Brendon quickly picked up James and ran up stairs.

Ryan was on his knees, taking deep breaths. Brendon put James down.

"James, go get grandma, tell her Mama's hurt." James ran out of the room and Brendon helped Ryan stand up.

"Brendon, the contractions are worse this time."

"Well, that's because you're twice as big as you were before." Camille came in with James in her arms.

"Camille." She walked over to Ryan.

"How are you, daring?" Ryan groaned and rested his head on Brendon's shoulder. "Okay, you two start heading to the hospital, I'll pack with James and see you there."

"Mama?" James walked into Ryan's room. Ryan looked like hell, but he smiled at James.

"Hey sweetie." James smiled and ran over to the bed. Brendon helped him get into Ryan's bed.

"Now James be careful not to touch mama's tummy." Ryan hugged James.

"Hey guess what, you have a brother and a sister, James."

"Yay! Can we go see them, can we?" Brendon held onto Ryan's hand as he got out of bed.

When they got to the nursery, the twins were right in the front. Brendon picked James up so he could see.

"See that's your brother, Vincent and that's your sister, Codi." A nurse walked up to Ryan.

"It's time to feed them." Ryan sighed and walked into the nursery.

"Brendon, come on. I need your help." Once the three were let out, time flew by like no tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Not so long ago the twins were being born, now they were turning three.

"James, go wake up your brother and sister, they need to get dressed!" James kicked the twin's door.

"I know you guys are awake now move the chair and open the door!" He heard giggling.

"Why should we?"

"Yeah why?" James got mad.

"Because mom said too! Now get out!" Brendon walked up behind James.

"Codi, Vincent, open the door now, grandma's waiting for you down stairs." The door flew open. Codi and Vincent had the same hair color and were the same height. "Where's grandma?!" The two said at the same time. Brendon laughed as he picked them up.

"Not here yet, now your mother wants you two down stairs, right now." They both started lashing around.

"I don't want to go down."

"Yeah, mama will do something to us!" Brendon looked at them both.

"Do you really think that he would so something like that?" The twins got quiet. "Well you two are going to say "I love you" to your mom then we're going to the park."

Tons of kids were at the park for Codi and Vincent. Most of them played tricks on others as did Codi and Vincent. James had brought some of his friends over as well.

"Hey daddy?" Brendon turned around and looked down at Codi.

"What is it, chicky?" Vincent snuck up to the grill and was just about to switch the spatula with a fish, when Ryan grabbed his hand.

"No more fish, Vincent." Brendon turned back around with a smile on his face. "Thank you, lovely." He kissed Ryan, making him smile. Codi and Vincent started gagging. Brendon and Ryan laughed. Brendon started to kiss Ryan's neck. After that, Codi and Vincent ran away. The birthday cake was served and presents were pasted out. Codi and James had a huge fight at the end. Codi ran off near the train tracks. "Brendon, please go get her before she gets hurt." Brendon smiled and kissed Ryan.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the car, love you." Ryan smiled.

"Love you too." Brendon ran over to Codi.

"Codi, we need to go."

"No, I don't want to go, leave me alone!" She started walking out on the tracks. "Codi, get back over here." A loud horn sounded. Codi and Brendon looked over. A train was heading right for Codi.

"Codi!" Brendon ran toward her and pushed her away before the train past. "Daddy!!" Ryan heard Codi scream.

"James, watch Vincent, I'll be back." Ryan ran over to the train tracks. Blood was smeared on the edge of the tracks. Tiny dots were all over Codi's face.

"Codi! Where's your father?" Codi started crying and pointed to the trees. Brendon laid there still as a corpse.

"Brendon!!" Ryan ran over to him with Codi right behind. Ryan burst into tears. "Oh my god!" Codi started crying as hard as Ryan was.

"Mama, I wasn't mad at him, I love daddy!" Brendon started coughing up blood. "I. love. You. too. Codi." Ryan knelt down next to Brendon.

"Codi, grab my cell phone and call the hospital." Ryan carefully lifted Brendon's head into his lap. Brendon sighed and gave Ryan a small smile.

"I love you." Ryan smiled sadly.

"I love you too." They kissed right when Codi started tugging on Ryan's shirt. "They are coming in this many." Codi held up five fingers. Ryan nodded and hugged her.

"I love you honey." Codi sobbed into Ryan's chest.

Once at the hospital, they had Brendon in the ER very quickly. Camille rushed to the hospital, for her three grandchildren and son.

"What's going on?" She could tell all of them had been crying. The three children were asleep and Ryan had tear marks running down his face.

"Mom, Brendon got hit by a train saving Codi." They waited hours until one of the doctors came out.

"Umm… Mr. Ross, I'm afraid that Mr. Urie is going to die." Ryan covered his mouth as tears came running down his face.

"He has about two weeks at the most." Camille looked over at Ryan. He was sobbing as he held onto his three kids. Camille got up and started to walk to Brendon's room.

She opened the door. When she saw him, she didn't hesitate just kept walking toward the bed. Brendon looked at her with his good eye.

"Hey Camille, where's Ryan?" Camille sat down.

"He's crying and the kids are sleeping." Brendon looked back out the window.

"C-can you bring them in, please?" Camille smiled and walked out the door. "Grandma! We need to go see daddy!" The three ran into Brendon's room. Ryan walked up to Camille.

"Ryan, Brendon wants to see you." Ryan didn't look at her just walked into the room with a smile.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Brendon smiled.

"I'll be fine, I'm just hurt." Ryan's tears started to form. Brendon looked at him, extending his arm out.

"Come here, Ryan."


	5. Chapter 5

One week past and Brendon got worse. The doctor's told Ryan that Brendon was internally bleeding and bond to die sooner then expected. At that time, Brendon had called Jon and Spencer over.

"Hey guys, come in, sat down." Spencer sat down, but was looking around for Ryan.

"Ryan's upstairs, he doesn't want to come down." Spencer got up and started walking upstairs. Brendon turned back to Jon.

"Jon, the band is over." Jon's eyes widened.

"What, but it can't be over we just started!" Brendon sighed.

"I'm dying, Jon, I only have another week." Spencer sat down next to Ryan on the bed.

"Ryan, are you alright?" He shook his head.

"No." Spencer sighed.

"What's going on?" Ryan started sobbing.

"Brendon, h-he's going to die." Ryan sat up, wiping away his tears.

"I don't want to lose him, Spencer, I-I love him." Much to Ryan's surprise, Spencer hugged him.

"It's alright, you both can get through this." Ryan shut his eyes and clung to Spencer.

"Thank you." Jon stared at Brendon.

"How's Ryan taking it?"

"Jon it's not even worth questioning." Jon looked down at the floor. Spencer started walking down the stairs with a strait face.

"Thank you guys for coming. You were great friends." They left and Brendon went back to Ryan.

He laid down next to him.

"Ryan." He kissed him. "I love you."

Ryan brought himself closer to Brendon.

"One more time, please Brendon." They kissed.

The next morning, Codi walked into the room.

"Mama, Papa?" They were still sleeping.

She crawled right next to Ryan. The two boys walked in right after her and got into bed with their parents. Ryan and Brendon woke up and saw the kids sleeping right in the middle of them.

"Brendon."

"I know, lets enjoy this."

During the afternoon, Brendon started having trouble breathing. Ryan called the hospital. That night, Brendon died with Ryan in his arms. Ryan cried his eyes out 'till they felt like they were going to bleed. Ryan started to lock himself in his room only let the kids bring the food that Camille had made. Codi didn't talk to anyone except Ryan. "Mama, are you alright?" Ryan nodded as his embrace on Codi tightened.

"I love you, Codi." James and Vincent came running through the door.

"Mama, we love you so much." They all cried.

"I love you all too, now go to grandma so she can fix some food for you." They left and Ryan got. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a gun. He put it to his head.

"I'm sorry." He pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

There were no bullets in the gun.

Ryan put the gun back on the dresser. He sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"I can't do it, I can't leave them alone."

"Mama, grandma made you a samich." Ryan looked up and saw his youngest, Vincent.

He never thought about how his death would affect his kids. Vincent walked over to Ryan and handed hi, the sandwich. Ryan started crying and hugged Vincent.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"I love you Vincent." He dropped the sandwich and hugged his mother.

"Mama, come down stairs and have lunch with us." Ryan nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, mama." The day went by slow for Ryan, but was really productive. He began to get his mood back and his mother could tell he was coming back to them.

In another part of the city, voices came from a dark room in an old building.

"You are ungrateful."

"Please, let me get back to him, he thinks I'm dead." The man smiled.

"That's what he needs to think, Urie." Brendon had been tied to a chair. His face was bruised and bleeding.

The man grabbed Brendon's face and turned it toward his own.

"You will kill my son, then kill yourself."

Ryan walked into the market with Codi in his arms and James and Vincent were next to him.

"Alright, everyone in the cart and tell me what you want for food." Codi and Vincent raised their hands. Ryan sighed.

"What now?"

"Can we get junk food?"

"No," Codi and Vincent started to wine.

Ryan ignored them and started laughing as he pushed the cart toward the fruits. Brendon hid in a different isle watching Ryan walk off. James looked up and saw him. "Papa!" Brendon turned away and started walking. James started to get out of the cart, but Ryan stopped him.

"James, don't do that, I almost had a heart attack."

"But mama, papa was over there." Ryan's eyes widened.

"James, don't joke like that." James frowned and looked at Ryan.

"I'm not joking." He jumped out of the cart.

"James!" Ryan grabbed Codi and Vincent and ran after James.

"Papa!" Brendon turned around as James grabbed his legs.

"Papa, why are you running away?"

"James, let go of the nice man." Brendon watched as Ryan came up to him grabbing James.

"I'm sorry about this he thought you-"Ryan gasped as he looked up at Brendon. "Daddy!" Codi and Vincent ran over to Brendon, hugging him.

"Bre-Brendon?"

"Ryan…I-I can't be here, not now." Ryan started to panic and grabbed his arm. "No, please don't go Brendon." Brendon turned around facing Ryan once again. "Ryan, I love you." With that they kissed. Brendon quickly pulled away when a voice came from behind him.

"Kill him, Urie, get it over with." Both Brendon and Ryan turned around to see Ryan's father.

Brendon got angry and stepped in front of Ryan. He laughed.

"Don't you worry, I'm only here to watch." Brendon's eyes widened and his mind became hazy.

"Brendon." He turned to Ryan and pointed a gun to his forehead. Ryan was in complete and utter shock.

"Brendon, please don't listen to him."

"Daddy, don't hurt mama." Brendon shut his eyes letting the tears drop.

"I love you all remember that. Ryan I love you and I'm sorry." He shot Ryan. Ryan fell the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his head.

All three children screamed. Brendon started to weep. He knelt down next to Ryan and put the gun to his head.

"Ryan." He pulled the trigger.


End file.
